La Lumière de la Paix
by Arthmis
Summary: HG et SR doivent retrouver un objet qui pourrait mener à la victoire contre Voldemort. Et leur recherche va aboutir à une histoire entre ses deux êtres si différents...
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1 : Découverte intéressante.

« L'amour véritable existe-t-il ? »

C'est ce que se demandait Hermione Granger, en ce début d'année scolaire.

Elle rentrait en septième année à Poudlard, tout comme ses amis Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. La guerre contre le Lord Noir faisait toujours rage et Poudlard restait le seul lieu encore sécurisé.

Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard préparaient un filtre d'amour en cours de potion et Hermione se surprit à penser à autre chose qu'à sa mixture. Elle se ressaisit vite cependant car le professeur Rogue venait de se rapprocher dangereusement en quête d'une quelconque erreur de sa part. Comme d'habitude, il ne trouva rien à redire sur la substance de couleur rose foncée qui mijotait tranquillement dans le chaudron de son élève. S'en était exaspérant, elle était douée pour tout, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Séverus Rogue n'avait jamais vu une élève aussi brillante tant en potion que dans les autres matières. Il l'avait regardé grandir et évoluer ces dernières années : elle était devenue une belle jeune femme aux cheveux disciplinés et légèrement bouclés, avec de grands yeux noisettes, et ses courbes bien dessinées n'étaient pas pour déplaire à l'homme qui posait les yeux sur elle. Même le maître des potions s'était attardé sur elle plusieurs fois afin de l'observer dans les moindres détails.

La fin du cours sonnait enfin et tous les élèves mirent leur potin dans des fioles afin d'être notés.

Tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie pour aller dans la Grande Salle, déjeuner.

« - Harry, au lieu de rester à la regarder d'un air stupide, va donc lui parler.

- Mais à quoi fais-tu allusion, Hermione ?

- A une certaine serdaigle, qui s'appelle Cho Chang, ça te dit quelque chose ? Ca fait deux semaines que vous ne vous êtes pas parlés. Fait quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ca crève les yeux, tu l'aimes et elle t'aime, alors au travail.

- Tu as raison, je vais aller lui parler. »

Hermione, quant à elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, son endroit préféré à Poudlard. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait poussé à envoyer Harry voir Cho, peut-être le fait de le voir malheureux ou bien voulait-elle tout simplement être un peu seule, un énorme bouquin sous les yeux.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.

« Comment faire pour détruire Voldemort ? Je dois trouver une solution, je ne suis quand même pas le Miss-je-sais-tout de l'école pour rien ! »

Arrivée dans la bibliothèque, elle enjamba le mince cordon donnant accès à la réserve. Elle avait obtenu, lors de sa sixième année, l'autorisation d'y aller quand elle le souhaitait par le professeur McGonagall qui en avait eut assez de lui donner son accord livre par livre !

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle cherchait alors elle prit un livre au hasard. Elle se mit à feuilleter _Ce qu'il reste des magies anciennes aujourd'hui._ Le livre poussiéreux à la reliure de cuir rouge usé avait été écrit il y a un siècle déjà mais son contenu pouvait relater de faits datant de plus de mille ans.

Hermione était fascinée. Elle emporta le volume avec elle pour pouvoir l'étudier plus à son aise dans sa chambre.

En tant que préfète-en-chef, elle avait droit à une chambre, un bureau et une salle de bain pour elle seule, ce qui lui était plutôt commode au niveau de ses allées et venues : elle pouvait en effet se lever très tôt le matin ou bien rentrer après le couvre feu le soir sans déranger personne et son statut l'autorisait à se promener dans les couloirs pour vérifier qu'aucun élève ne visitait le château de nuit.

Il était déjà un peu plus de minuit, lorsque soudain, Hermione poussa un cri d'exclamation. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait : la solution qui mettrait fin à la guerre entre le Bien et le Mal.

Après avoir lu des pages et des pages du manuel qu'elle avait emprunté quelques heures auparavant, son attention avait été attirée par un objet très spécial... Mais que faisait-elle encore dans son lit ?!

« - Il faut que j'avertisse le professeur Dumbledore immédiatement, au lieu de rêvasser moi ! »

Sans prendre le temps de s'habiller, elle mit sa cape noire par-dessus une nuisette un peu trop transparente pour être descente, ce qui lui était totalement égale à ce moment-là.

Elle sortit dans le couloir froid, pieds nus, le précieux livre tout contre-elle et se mit à courir vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas la silhouette sombre qui s'avançait dans sa direction. La collision était inévitable, elle heurta la personne de plein fouet et en tomba par terre, lâchant de ce fait l'énorme ouvrage. Elle reconnut immédiatement le professeur qu'elle avait en face d'elle car il ne s'excusa même pas de l'avoir bousculée, bien au contraire :

« - Tiens, tiens, une élève qui se promène dans les couloirs la nuit. Eh bien, Miss Granger, j'enlève...

- Je vous signale que je suis préfète-en-chef, donc vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir le privilège de quitter vos appartements après le couvre-feu.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me couper la parole, je suis votre professeur de potion et j'ai le droit...

- d'aider à se relever le jeune femme que vous venez de faire tomber, à moins que ça ne soit pas dans vos capacités, professeur. »

Elle appuya bien sur le mot « professeur » ce qui le fit réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

« - Très bien. »

Il lui tendit la main et un peu surprise, Hermione y mit la sienne. Il la tira si brusquement, qu'elle faillit lui retomber dans les bras, cependant elle retrouva son équilibre et constatant qu'il en avait fait exprès, elle lui décocha un regard noir lourd de reproches, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas l'étrangler sur place.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à se défier mutuellement du regard, leur haine réciproque s'exprimant par leurs yeux uniquement.

Soudain, Rogue se pencha et ramassa le livre qui avait atterrit à ses pieds.

« - Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez avec ceci, Miss Granger ? »

Elle fut bien tentée de lui répliquer que ça ne le regardait aucunement mais cette simple phrase lui vaudrait sûrement encore une heure d'interrogatoire à laquelle s'ajouterait une bonne semaine de retenues, sans parler des points enlevés à Gryffondor. Résignée, elle préféra répondre à contrecœur :

« - Je me rendais chez le professeur Dumbledore.

- Ah oui, à cette heure de la nuit et dans une tenue aussi légère ? Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile ? »

Ne pas lui répondre que « oui », ne surtout pas lui répondre que « oui » elle le trouvait vraiment idiot en cette instant à la suspecter de quoi que ce soit.

« - Rendez-moi mon livre, je dois aller voir le directeur.

- Vous insistez en plus, je crois plutôt que vous avez inventé toute cette histoire, mais votre mensonge ne prend pas avec moi : vous aviez rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. Qui est-ce ? Que manigancez-vous ?

- Vous êtes complètement parano. Arrêtez de voir des complots partout, ça vous fait passer pour plus bête que n'êtes.

- Comment osez-vous ? Je vous emmène chez le directeur puisque c'est ce que vous désirez tant. Bien entendu, si vous m'avez menti, nous nous apercevrons vite que votre récit est faux. Allons-y. »

Complètement abasourdie par ce revirement de situation, Hermione le suivit jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être prise pour une menteuse par cette espèce d'homme des cavernes qui se croyait tout permis. Mais il allait voir, il serait ridicule devant le directeur lui-même, et ça, il allait sûrement le lui faire payer très cher, mais peu lui importait. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant de trouvait dans le livre que Rogue tenait dans la main.


	2. Mise en place de l'expédition

Salut à tous, je peux enfinposter!!!

**Voici les réponses à vos reviews :**

Pour U.S.Hermy : je te remercie pour ton compliment sur la mise en page. Normalement, ça va continuer comme ça. Sinon j'ai 17ans1/2, mon style fait peut-être un peu scolaire, je ne sais pas trop. Je suis désolée pour l'histoire entre Cho et Harry, j'avais complètement oublié qu'elle avait un an de plus que lui. Je verrai bien comment je vais faire, je ne sais pas trop encore car c'est un personnage secondaire, donc ça ne me préoccupe pas trop non plus. En tout cas voilà la suite.

Pour Lunard-03 _: je suis contente que la fin t'ait fait rire même si il n'y avait rien de drôle. Je suis ok pour que l'on se parle sur msn, même si je ni vais pas souvent, je vais te mettre dans ma liste de contacts. Voilà le chapitre 2._

Pour La-conspiratrice : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Désolée de t'avoir fait patienter quelques jours mais voilà enfin la suite.

Pour Armor : _Je ne croyais pas que ça rendait Hermione puérile mais maintenant que tu me le dis c'est vrai, je n'avais plus pensé au travail de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai mispour recevoir aussi les reviews anonymes, merci de me l'avoir dit._

Pour Djeiyanna : J'adore le couple Séverus/Hermione, alors je voulais faire une fic sur eux. Merci pour mon style d'écriture, j'étais un peu dans le doute, alors ça me rassure. Ca me fait plaisirs que tu m'ais donné une bonne appréciation sur mon début de fic. Merci. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait patienter pour la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira

**Je ne sais pas si je serai régulière pour poster les chapitres, je vais essayer d'en mettre un par semaine.**

**Gros Bisous à tous.**

**Chapitre 2 : Mise en place de l'expédition.**

Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, comme s'il les attendait. Il avait l'air fatigué et Hermione se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de venir le lendemain au lieu de le déranger à une heure aussi tardive.

Ce fut Rogue qui engagea la conversation, ou plutôt l'accusation :

« - Professeur, Miss Granger s'en tient à vouloir vous raconter une histoire sur…

- Séverus, le coupa gentiment Dumbledore, nous devrions peut-être laisser parler Miss Granger et écouter ce qu'elle a à nous dire.

- Bien, Monsieur, comme vous voulez » dit-il à contrecœur.

« - Merci, professeur Dumbledore. Avant de commencer, j'aimerais récupérer ceci pour pouvoir poursuivre. »

Elle arracha des mains du maître des potions, le livre qu'il tenait et fit comme si elle ne remarquait pas son air indigné et furieux.

« - Bien. Voilà, je pense avoir trouvé le moyen de détruire Voldemort.

Elle feuilleta le bouquin sous les regards interrogateurs et s'arrêta à une page bien précise.

« - Ah ! Le voici. »

Elle déposa le volume ouvert sur la table pour que les deux hommes puissent voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« - Ce bijoux est le Collier de Lumière. Il fut créé par les premiers sorciers de notre ère, dans le but de ramener le Bien sur Terre lorsque celui-ci serait en grand péril. Il ne fut jamais utilisé et malheureusement il n'a pas été retrouvé après avoir disparut en 1124 sur l'ordre du magicien Merlin lui-même…Alors si vous me le permettez, je voudrais partir en 1124 pour savoir ce qu'il est advenu du collier et s'il n'a pas été détruit nous pourrions peut-être le récupérer et nous en servir contre Voldemort. Qu'en pensez-vous, professeur Dumbledore ? »

²Hermione avait exposé son idée avec le plus grand calme et une pointe d'excitation dans la voix. Ils restèrent tous un moment silencieux : le directeur mesurait le pour et le contre de cette mission tandis que Rogue avait l'air dégoûté devant le fait que se soit elle, Hermione Granger, fille de moldus, appartenant à la maison Gryffondor qui ait trouvé ce plan pour un peu décisif dans l'issue de cette guerre. Hermione, était plutôt fière de sa découverte et elle avait hâte de partir à l'aventure.

« -Très bien, Miss Granger, vous partirez en l'an 1124 mais à une condition.

Laquelle, professeur ?

Quelqu'un vous accompagnera là-bas. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose et que personne ne vous retrouve dans le monde hostile qui vous attend. »

Rogue murmura très bas « ce ne serait pas une grande perte » et Hermione lui lança un regard où se lisait la profonde aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Dumbledore reprit, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres :

« - Séverus, vous accompagnerez Miss Granger dans sa quête. » Il ne leur laissa pas le temps d'objecter quoi que ce soit et ajouta :

« - Personne d'autre que nous trois ne doit être au courant de tout ceci, c'est pourquoi je veux que vous y alliez ensemble. »

Hermione plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus du directeur, il avait l'air déterminé de celui qui ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision et elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir toute seule au Moyen Age et elle devrait mettre se haine envers Rogue de côté pour ne pas risquer de rater sa mission. Leurs querelles n'étaient finalement rien comparées à leur liberté. Pour un peu, ils n'auraient même plus l'occasion de se disputer si Voldemort arrivait à reprendre le pouvoir.

Détournant son regard du vieil homme, elle se mit à fixer Rogue comme pour lui demander une trêve, bien décidée à faire la paix quelques temps. Cependant, le maître des potions ne semblait pas du même avis, son air renfrogné et glacé le lui fit bien comprendre.

« - En tout cas, moi je suis d'accord, professeur Dumbledore.

- Très bien, Miss Granger. Et vous Séverus ?

- Ais-je le choix ? » Ironisa-t-il résigné.

« - Parfait. Vous partirez demain après-midi, je pense que ce sera suffisant, le temps de vous préparer. »

Hermione acquiesça en faisant déjà mentalement une liste de tout ce qu'il y avait à accomplir pour partir au Moyen Age.

Rogue quant à lui se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était encore occupé de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Pourquoi n'était-il pas tout simplement rester dans ses appartements au lieu de parcourir les couloirs à la recherche d'un élève en faute ? Granger lui avait parut cet élève sur le moment mais il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne se rendait sûrement pas au beau milieu de la nuit à un rendez-vous secret. Ca lui semblait totalement absurde pour quelqu'un qui était si respectueuse des règlements, enfin sauf quand Potter l'avait entraîné le années précédentes dans ses stupides actions héroïques pour essayer de sauver le monde !

Maintenant, il se retrouvait dans cette histoire moyenâgeuse à surveiller cette Miss-je-sais-tout. Elle pouvait toujours rêver pour qu'il le laisse tranquille, elle allait le lui payer.

A ce moment-là, Albus lui lança un regard réprobateur, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il mènerait cette mission à sa manière. Après tout, ce serait l'occasion de se défouler un peu sur autre chose que la bande d'imbéciles qui lui servaient d'élèves. Il fut tirer de ses pensées par Hermione qui envoya un joyeux « Bonne nuit » au directeur. Le maître des potions en fit de même en y enlevant bien évidemment l'entrain avec lequel la jeune femme l'avait prononcé ! Il sortit sur les pas de la Gryffondor et tous deux sortirent du bureau pour retourner à leurs appartements respectifs.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure. Aucun élève n'était encore levé puisque c'était samedi et que tous profitaient du week-end pour se reposer.

Elle s'habilla rapidement après avoir prit une bonne douche, et rangea les quelques affaires qui traînaient par-ci par-là. Elle se rendit compte alors que sur son bureau avait été déposé une bourse de cuir et un mot : « _Miss Granger, le sac si joint est remplit de gallions qui vous serviront à acheter le matériel nécessaire à votre quête. Signé : Albus Dumbledore. »_

S'apercevant en effet, qu'elle avait de nombreuses choses à acheter, elle se dépêcha d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, déserte à cette heure-ci.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque où elle devait faire quelques recherches.

Parcourant les rayons de livres, elle trouva un ouvrage sur la mode de l'époque. Elle s'assit à une table et sortit un morceau de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume pour noter quelques formules destinées à coiffer ses cheveux ou à lacer un corset : choses dont elle n'avait pas la moindre idée n'étant pas une mordue de la salle de bain ! Prenant d'autres volumes, elle inscrivit aussi un sortilège pour parler la langue ancienne, ce qui lui serait utile pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer.

Il était dix heure lorsqu'elle sortit de la réserve.

Il lui fallait se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter des vêtements du Moyen Age.

Au dehors, le froid était mordant, elle se hâta et entra dans un magasin. Une petite femme replète aux cheveux grisonnants s'approcha d'Hermione.

« - Bonjour, Miss. Puis-je vous aider à trouver ce qu'il vous faut ?

- Volontiers. Il me faudrait des robes de style médiévale »

La vendeuse la regarda, un peu surprise, puis répondit :

« - Nous en avons quelques unes dans le coin des costumes. Si vous voulez bien me suivre ? »

Dans le fond de la boutique étaient rangés différents déguisements : jongleurs, troubadours, princes et princesses, paysannes… toutes les conditions y étaient représentées par des atours plus beaux les uns que les autres. Hermione réfléchissait, rencontrer Merlin ne pouvait se faire qu'à la cour du Roi, il lui faudrait donc devenir une noble.

Ainsi, elle choisit cinq robes au tissu doux et léger, aux couleurs chatoyantes et variées dont une verte assez claire ourlée de fourrure blanche qui lui servirait pour les grandes occasions, s'il y en avait. Elle les essaya toutes, permettant à la vendeuse de les ajuster à sa silhouette.

Une fois qu'elle eut payée, elle sortit les bras encombrés et rentra directement au château.

Elle alla déposer ses paquets dans sa chambre, et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, en compagnie de Ron et de Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Séverus Rogue s'activait à préparer ses affaires.

Il était parti à l'aube, par transplanage depuis Pré-au-Lard, dans son manoir familial dans le Nord de l'Angleterre.

Il avait retrouvé différentes pièces où jadis sa mère, qui les avait faite aménager, y avait rangé soigneusement des objets appartenant aux époques passées.

Après avoir traversé la Préhistoire et l'Antiquité, il entra dans la salle consacrée au Moyen Age. Séverus y découvrit des vêtements de chevalier et des armes dont une grande épée où la pointe de la garde était entourée d'un serpent, elle avait appartenu à un de ses ancêtres, sans doute un serpentard.

Une armoire se tenait dans le fond, il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. De sa vie, il n'avait vu pareille robe tant elle était belle, d'un bleu pale parsemée de perles minuscules dans le bas et sur le décolleté léger. En fait, elle attirait le regard par sa simplicité et sa douceur. Séverus la décrocha du cintre sur laquelle elle pendait, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il décida de la prendre avec lui.

De retour dans ses appartements, attenant à son bureau de professeur, il entreprit de concocter plusieurs potions qui pouvaient lui être utiles.

Quelques heures après, il s'habilla : il avait choisit d'être un chevalier bien qu'il détestait toutes ses idées absurdes de courtoisie et d'hommes au service des femmes, etc… mais s'il voulait approcher le Roi il lui faudrait être de bonne condition sociale pour être accepté à la cour. Il rangea ensuite, ses fioles contenant les mixtures préparées dans un sac et y fourra quelques affaires ainsi qu'une belle somme d'argent.

Il était prêt et attendait que Dumbledore le contacte en lisant différents volumes sur la chevalerie et le Moyen Age en général.


	3. En route vers l'aventure

Salut à tous, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard mais j'ai une bonne excuse : j'étais en bac blanc. Heureusement, maintenant s'est passé et je suis en vacances donc j'aurai un peu plus de temps à consacrer à ma fic. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisirs et qui m'aident à avancer. Voilà le troisième chapitre. Bisous à tous.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Armor** : C'est vrai que je ne dévoile pas beaucoup ce que ressent Séverus. Mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer à l'avenir. Je reviendrai sur son rôle auprès de Voldemort plus tard, en effet. En tout cas voilà la suite.

**Djeiyanna** : En effet, j'ai 17ans. Je te remercie pour ton compliments sur mon style d'écriture bien que je ne me rende en fait pas compte de mes fautes de lourdeur. Je pense que pour y remédier je vais demander à une amie de me dire ce qui cloche avant que je ne poste. Cependant, se ne sera que pour le 4ème chapitre car je ne lui ai pas montré le 3ème. Ca ne serait pas possible que j'obtienne un retourneur de temps, par hasard, ça m'arrangerai ?!

**Zakath Nath** : J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi : ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre le Moyen-Age. J'espère que ça ne te dissuadera pas de le lire quand même.

**Superfan** : Merci. Voilà, je continue avec la suite.

**La conspiratrice** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Voici le 3ème chapitre.

CHAPITRE 3 : En route vers l'aventure !

Hermione retournait jusqu'à sa chambre en compagnie de Harry. Ron ne les accompagnait pas, préférant passer un peu de temps avec sa petite amie, Luna Lovegood. Cela faisait un peu moins d'un an qu'ils sortaient ensembles et Hermione et Harry étaient très heureux pour le rouquin.

La jeune gryffondor ne savait pas trop comment annoncer à son meilleur ami qu'elle devait partir. Mais à son grand soulagement ce fut Harry qui engagea la conversation :

« - Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

- Eh bien…oui, en effet, mais viens entrons dans ma chambre, nous y serons plus tranquilles. »

Une fois dans la pièce, Hermione alluma un feu magique dans l'âtre vide, puis elle se tourna vers Harry.

« - Voilà, je dois partir en mission pour l'Ordre.

- Quel genre de mission ? Et quand pars-tu ? » la questionna-t-il soudain un peu inquiet. Depuis quelques temps déjà il voyait bon nombre des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix quitter Poudlard pour accomplir toute sorte de missions secrètes.

« - Je m'en vais tout à l'heure. Et je ne peux pas te révéler l'endroit où je suis envoyée, désolée.

- Je sais ne sois pas désolée. L'Ordre c'est l'Ordre. »

Il regarda son amie l'air déterminé :

« - Il faut que cette guerre cesse enfin et je suis sûr que si Dumbledore te laisse quitter l'école maintenant, c'est que ça doit être important. »

Hermione acquiesça. Harry s'approcha d'elle et il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de murmurer :

« - Surtout soit très prudente. Promets-moi de faire attention à toi.

- C'est promit, Harry . Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais vite.

- Bon, et bien je vais te laisser te préparer alors »

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il passait la porte, et elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment beaucoup de chance de l'avoir pour ami. Il s'inquiétait pour elle et ils s'aimaient énormément. En fait, il était un peu le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eut. Depuis la mort de Sirius, il avait grandit tant physiquement que mentalement et ils avaient tout naturellement resserrés les liens de forte amitié qui les unissaient.

« - Bonjour, Miss Granger. »

Hermione sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elles n'avait pas vu la tête d'Albus Dumbledore qui venait d'apparaître au milieu des flammes dansant dans la cheminée.

« - Bonjour, Monsieur.

- Je passais juste pour vous informer que vous partirez dans une heure, dans le bureau du professeur Rogue.

- Très bien. J'y serai.

- A tout à l'heure. »

Hermione courait dans les couloirs froids des cachots.

Sa malle où s'entassait ses affaires pour le voyage volait juste derrière elle grâce à un sort de lévitation. Il ne lui restait plus que vingt minutes avant le départ et elle ne s'était pas encore habillée. Elle espérait bien que Rogue la laisse se changer dans sa salle de classe. Ben quoi elle pouvait toujours essayer de le convaincre. Et puis après tout, pourquoi aurait-elle peur de lui ? Il faudrait bien qu'ils s'entendent un peu pour pouvoir réussir leur mission.

Toc. Toc. Toc. La porte s'ouvrit sur le maître des potions, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son professeur, l'abominable chauve-souris géante des cachots était vêtue d'une côte de mailles et d'une tunique verte foncée ornée d'un serpent de couleur argentée.

« - Serpentard jusqu'au bout à ce que je vois » pensa-t-elle.

Cependant, Séverus, lui, ne souriait pas , l'avait-il seulement déjà fait ?!

« - Vous n'êtes pas encore habillée, Miss Granger. Puis-je vous rappeler que nous partons dans un quart d'heure ?

- Je le sais très bien mais je ne pouvais pas me changer dans ma chambre et traverser tous les couloirs jusqu'ici sans attirer l'attention sur moi… Est-ce que je peux emprunter votre salle de bain professeur ?

- Mais vous rêvez, Miss Granger, allez donc vous habiller devant la porte de cette salle, personne ne vous dérangera puisque je n'ai plus à faire cours à cause de vous. Et quand bien même quelqu'un arriverai je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir en vous à regarder et à…

- Allons, allons Séverus, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter une jeune femme. Laissez-lui donc votre salle de bain, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques minutes.

- Merci, Monsieur le… » commença une Hermione plus que reconnaissante mais Rogue ne la laissa pas poursuivre :

« - Suivez-moi . »

Hermione entra dans les appartements de son professeur de potion. Ce qu'elle aperçut du mobilier de la chambre et du salon était assez luxueux mais tout se mélangeait dans des teintes noires, vertes et argentées.

« Il n'y a vraiment que lui qui puisse vivre dans un appartement aussi sombre » pensa t-elle.

Elle entra dans une vaste salle de bain où Séverus claqua la porte en lui criant de se dépêcher !

Elle enfila une robe bordeau foncée dont elle sera les lacets dans le dos avec une formule. Elle entoura sa taille fine d'une ceinture de la même couleur mais ornée de fils d'or.

D'un autre sortilège, elle coiffa ses cheveux en deux tresses où s'entremêlaient des rubans similaires à la ceinture. Elle compléta le tout en enfilant une paire de mocassins bordeau.

Le grand miroir en pied lui rendit une image d'elle telle qu'elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

Dans la pièce à côté, Séverus s'impatientait tandis que Albus souriait, assis dans un fauteuil en buvant un thé.

« - Elle se fiche de moi. Je vais la chercher. Nous sommes déjà en retard de cinq…

- Miss Granger, vous êtes tout à fait ravissante. »

Séverus, lui, avait plutôt penser au mot ''magnifique'' dès qu'il l'avait vu s'avancer vers eux et pendant un instant sa colère s'était évanouie devant tant de beauté. Se maudissant de penser tant de bien d'une petite gryffondor de pacotille, il reprit vite une contenance des plus glaciale.

« - Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps !

- Peut-être que cet expédition vous sera bénéfique finalement, vous pourrez y apprendre à être courtois, professeur. Le Moyen-Age est l'apogée de la courtoisie, j'espère qu'elle déteindra un peu sur vous.

- Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton. Votre maison se voit retirer…

- Il me semble que nous sommes en mission depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes comme vous vous apprêtiez à me le dire et donc par conséquent je ne suis plus votre élève. Désormais, vous ne pouvez plus enlever de points à gryffondor jusqu'à ce que nous soyons revenus.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre.

- Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre petite discussion, mais je pense qu'il serait temps d'y aller »

La colère grondant encore dans leurs cœurs, ils s'approchèrent de Dumbledore.

« - Avant que vous ne partiez, je voudrais vous remettre quelques objets qui, je pense vous seront utiles. A vous, Miss Granger, je vous remet l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas à vous en servir mais il vaut mieux être prudent. »

Hermione prit la fine et légère arme, « parfaite pour une femme » se dit-elle. Elle avait celle que Séverus avait à sa ceinture et ne se voyait même pas la soulever !

Dumbledore reprit :

« - Séverus, je vous confie cet argent et ses différents ''laisser-passer'' qui vous permettront à tous les deux d'entrer à la cour. »

Séverus les rangea précieusement dans une vieille sacoche de cuir.

« - Quelques recommandations à présent : je vous rappelle que vous ne devez en aucun cas changer le cours de l'histoire. Cela sous-entends que vous ne devrez tuer personne même pour vous défendre. Utilisez donc toujours vos épées, je les ais enduite de baume de sommeil comme cela si vous transpercez quelqu'un il sera simplement endormis et ne se rappellera de vous que dans ses rêves. Pour plus de sûreté j'ai effectué un sort de durée sur vos armes, s'il n'y a plus de crème de sommeil la lame deviendra noire. »

Hermione et Séverus étaient encore une fois impressionnés par la prévoyance et la grandeur de leur directeur.

Celui-ci fit apparaître un voyageur de temps. L'objet en question était petit et en bois, un morceau de parchemin y était attaché. Hermione était fascinée, c'était un objet très rare et c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un. Détenir un tel instrument c'était se faire maître du temps.

Albus Dumbledore inscrivit sur le bout de papier jauni ''1124, près du château du Roi Arthur à Camelot''.

Une main sur le voyageur de temps et l'autre tenant fermement leur malle respective, Hermione et Séverus récitèrent la formule permettant d'actionner l'objet.

« Que le passé soit notre et que le notre devienne sien ».

Leurs voix se mêlaient alors que tout devenait flou tout autour d'eux.


	4. Enfin, presque arrivés!

Disclaimer: Les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter sont bien entendus à l'admirable J.K Rowling. L'histoire est à moi et le reste appartient à la légende du Roi Arthur et de ses chevaliers. 

Salut à tous ! Me revoilà. Enfin, me direz-vous ? Et vous aurez raison ! Excusez-moi pour cet immense retard. Je vous mets ce chapitre n°4, mais je suis bien incapable de vous dire quand viendra la suite. Que cela ne vous décourage pas de lire ce chapitre. Je vous embrasse tous. Arthmis.

J'ai fait quand même les réponses aux reviews qui me font énormément plaisirs à chaque fois. Je vous remercie tous de m'en envoyer.

**Pour la conspiratrice** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce nouveau chapitre.

**Pour Ti-ni.Nani** : Voici la suite que tu attendais. En plus, j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude.

**Pour Bohemio** : Et bien la relation Hermione/Séverus est toujours aussi conflictuelle mais bon c'est normal !

**Pour vivi** : Voilà la suite. J'espère quelle répondra à ton attente.

**Pour Zakath Nath** : Merci de continuer à me lire. Les voilà quand même arrivés.

**Pour U..Hermy** : Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Pour Angel of shadow** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisirs que mon histoire te plaise et je suis honorée que tu lises ma fic alors que tu n'aimes pas trop celles où ils vont dans le passé.

**Pour Hermy** : Voilà la suite. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.

**Pour Nami** : Merci. Voici le quatrième chapitre.

**Chapitre 4 : Enfin presque arrivés !**

Le brouillard et la forêt à perte de vue. C'est ce que Séverus et Hermione découvrirent en ouvrant les yeux quelques minutes après leur arrivée. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués comme si ils avaient parcourut des kilomètres et des kilomètres avant d'atterrir dans ce sombre endroit. La perspective qui s'offrait maintenant à eux était décourageante. Hermione s'assit sur une souche d'arbre qui s'avérait être plus que bienvenue.

« - Ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer, Miss Granger.

Je suis fatiguée. Et ce n'est pas parce que je m'assois cinq minutes que nous trouverons moins vite notre chemin.

Bien. Alors vous allez peut-être encore trouver une brillante idée pour nous sortir de là ! »

Hermione essaya de faire comme si elle n'avait pas comprit le sous-entendu. Elle espérait que Rogue arrêterait de toujours tout ramener à ce qu'elle faisait. Bien sûr, il était impliqué dans cette aventure mais c'était de sa faute à lui aussi. Ces réflexions lui donnaient mal à la tête, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que voyager dans le temps lui puiserait autant d'énergie. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se plaindre et surtout pas devant Rogue, ce qu'il lui fallait c'était…

« - Du chocolat !

Pardon ? Par pitié, ne me dites pas qu'elle délire encore en plus !

Mais non pas du tout. Le professeur Lupin, nous a toujours conseillé d'en avaler après une perte d'énergie importante. Je n'ai pas pensé à en emporter.

Pour une fois que vous ne prévoyez pas tout, Miss…

Et vous, vous vouliez être professeur de défense contre les forces de mal si je ne m'abuse, vous auriez dû le savoir et en prendre avec vous, non ?

Je ne suis pas comme votre cher Lupin.

C'est certain. C'était vraiment notre meilleur professeur…

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un loup-garou. »

S'en était trop, elle se leva pour lui faire face, bien qu'il la dépassait d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, il ne lui faisait pas peur et il commençait à être temps de lui dire quelques vérités.

« - Et alors, il est mon ami. Si vous étiez un peu plus sociable, vous verriez que tout le monde peut être aimé malgré ses différences ! Vous êtes jaloux de Remus voilà tout. Lui, au moins, était quelqu'un d'agréable et de…

Taisez-vous petite idiote. Epargnez-moi la narration de votre stupide relation avec Lupin et votre minable définition de moi-même.

Qu'y a t-il de mal à se lier d'amitié avec in loup-garou ? Oh ! Laissez-moi deviner, vous lui en voulez car vous pensez ne jamais pouvoir avoir d'amis puisque vous étiez un mangemort. Mais de toute éviden…

Pour la seconde fois, fermez-la, Miss Granger ! » siffla-t-il sans plus élever la voix.

Hermione sentait qu'elle l'avait mit en colère, ce devait être le cas car il s'avançait d'un pas plus que menaçant. Pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas. La tête lui tournait, elle se sentait incroyablement faible mais elle devait tenir, Rogue l'avait cherché.

« - Vous ne connaissez rien de moi, ni de mon passé alors ne m'en parlez pas, es-ce clair ou faut-il que je l'écrive pour que vous imprimiez ce que je viens de vous dire ?

Arrêtez de me traiter comme si j'étais une moins que rien ! Vous me devez un peu plus de respect, il me semble.

Et pourquoi donc, vous n'êtes qu'une sang-de-bourbe. »

Ca y était, il venait de dire le mot de trop ! Hermione était blessée. Cependant, elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et dit plus calmement.

« - Je vois que ça ne sert à rien de parlementer avec vous. Je vais prendre mes affaires et nous…pourrons… »

Elle se plaqua la main sur la tempe pour faire cesser le mal mais tout, autour d'elle, tournait beaucoup trop vite. Elle s'évanouit et ce fut Séverus qui la rattrapa dans ses bras.

Par Merlin ! Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante cette petite sang-de-bourbe ! Séverus ruminait seul, marchant droit dans la forêt. La nuit commençait à tomber et il ne se dirigeait qu'à son instinct, qui ne lui avait encore jamais fait défaut.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde ramène toujours tout à son passé ? Son épée tapait lourdement contre sa jambe gauche, il n'avait plus l'habitude de partir à l'aventure. L'aventure ! Il en avait vécu des choses incroyables et il fallait avouer que cela lui manquait. Un seul nuage à son expédition : la petite miss je-sais-tout insolent et il venait de le constater, elle était fragile. Si un petit voyage dans le temps la faisait défaillir ainsi, qu'est ce qu'il en serait lorsqu'elle devrait se défendre ou lorsqu'elle verrait une tête tranchée. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ne serait pas content de la voir faible, au contraire, il pourrait la rabaisser plus facilement ensuite, mais le problème était qu'elle serait un fardeau.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions, quand soudain, la fougère et les branches d'arbres firent place à un chemin de terre assez large pour y faire circuler un chariot. Séverus en déduisit donc que cette route devait mener à un village ou mieux encore au château du Roi Arthur.

Il était temps de retourner auprès de la sang-de-bourbe. Il faisait tout à fait nuit maintenant et endormie, sans feu, elle pouvait se faire attaquer par quelques bêtes sauvages traînant dans les parages. Il eut un rictus mauvais en pensant au corps à moitié dévoré de la gryffondor, au moins, il serait débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute d'elle. Et puis, il n'aurait qu'à raconter la vérité à sa famille et à ses amis. Le problème était, en fait, Dumbledore, le vieil homme avait confiance en lui, et rien que pour cela, il ne pouvait le trahir.

« -Aouhouhouhouhouh ! Le long hurlement déchira la nuit noire et inconsciemment il accéléra le mouvement. Il lui restait encore trois bons quarts d'heure pour retourner au « campement » et la perspective de refaire le chemin en arrière uniquement pour aller chercher la gryffondor le rendit d'une humeur exécrable.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. La nuit était déjà tombée et tout était silencieux. Elle se redressa sur son lit de fortune. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se soit évanouit ? En plein milieu d'une dispute, ce n'était pas très correct d'abandonner la partie à son adversaire ainsi.

En parlant de Rogue, où était-il ?

« Il ne m'a quand même pas abandonné ? » se demanda-t-elle, partagée entre le bonheur de ne plus avoir à le supporter et la crainte de rester toute seule dans cette forêt.

« Ressaisis-toi, Hermione. Tu es une sorcière pleine de ressources alors montre-le ! »

La jeune femme se parlait à elle-même comme pour se donner du courage.

Elle prit sa baguette magique et alluma un feu qui lui prodigua un peu de chaleur et de lumière.

« Mais où a-t-il bien pu passer ? » se demandait-elle. «Se peut-il qu'il m'ait laissé là, sans aucune protection ? Olà ! Hermione, t'es un train de débloquer complètement là ! Comment peut-on s'en remettre à Rogue pour une question de protection ! Quel sale bonhomme, aussi pire que Malefoy ! En fait, ce n'est même pas la peine de compter sur lui, de toute façon je n'ais pas besoins de son aide, alors s'il est parti, bon débarras ! ... Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Un craquement soudain l'avait tiré de ses réflexions, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose avançait vers elle. Elle serra un peu plus étroitement ses doigts sur sa baguette magique, ne faisant aucun mouvement, n'osant à peine respirer. C'est alors qu'elle les vit : deux yeux dorés en forme d'amande. Un loup était tapi dans les buissons et l'observait.

D'un coup, il se leva et se rapprocha. Il ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal mais Hermione restait sur ses gardes. Ce loup à la fourrure d'ébène l'intriguait. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle avait lu dans un livre que les loups n'attaquaient pas les hommes, les craignant plutôt. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parler qu'un loup approcha d'aussi près quelqu'un, peut-être voulait-il simplement…

« -Alors, Hermione, vous avez fait bon voyage ? » La jeune femme sursauta. Cette question venait de raisonner dans sa tête. Le loup la fixait toujours, et il semblait attendre quelque chose. Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien et le loup s'assit en face d'elle.

« -Est-ce de la télépathie ?

Oui, en quelque sorte.

Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Je sais tout dans cette forêt. J'en suis l'Esprit.

Oh !...Mais…Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à moi ? Vous ais-je dérangé ?

Non. J'attendais ta venue.

Comment avez-vous su que je viendrai ? C'est impossible puisque j'arrive du futur !

Et vous êtes là pour le sauver, ainsi que je le craignais…Votre quête ne sera pas de tout repos, Hermione…Je vais vous donner un conseil…Pour atteindre, la personne qui vous intéresse, liez-vous d'amitié avec la Reine Guenièvre.

Je vous remercie et vous fais confiance, esprit de la forêt. Votre remarque, je l'espère, m'aidera dans ma tâche.

Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Hermione.

Bien. J'essaierai.

Vous n'êtes pas seule, ne l'oubliez jamais…Faîtes-lui un peu confiance.

C'est très difficile de faire confiance à quelqu'un comme lui. Je m'en sortirai tout aussi bien s'il n'était pas là. La preuve, puisque vous m'êtes apparu alors qu'il est parti. Seriez-vous ici s'il était présent ? Je ne le pense pas. Cependant, je suis heureuse de parler avec vous, esprit de la forêt… Cela me gène de vous appelez ainsi. Avez-vous un nom par lequel je…

Je dois m'en aller, Hermione. Votre compagnon n'est plus très loin.

Vous reverrais-je ?

Si vous le souhaitez, je serai là pour vous, Hermione. »

Il se retourna et s'enfuit à travers les arbres alors qu'Hermione entendait déjà le bruit caractéristique d'un homme qui se déplace dans une forêt. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'endroit où se tenait à l'instant le grand loup noir et voyait encore ses yeux d'or.

« Mon nom est Konogan. »

Elle sourit et se retourna pour voir arriver la masse sombre qu'était Séverus Rogue.

Celui-ci marchait, l'air supérieur, de quelqu'un qui a trouvé la solution d'un problème.

« -Qu'est-ce qui vous fais sourire bêtement ?

Pas la joie de vous revoir en tout cas ! Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

En effet. Allons-y, prenez vos affaires. »

Hermione s'approcha de sa valise où toutes ses affaires étaient entassées. Grâce à un sort de rétrécissement, elle put mettre son bagage dans une des poches de sa cape. Séverus en fit de même avec ses effets et ils se mirent en marche après avoir éteint le feu.

La robe d'Hermione s'accrochait et se déchirait dans les ronces lorsqu'elle tirait dessus pour se détacher, n'ayant pas le temps de le faire avec plus de douceur tant Séverus marchait vite. Elle gardait pourtant le rythme pour ne pas qu'il puisse lui reprocher de le ralentir.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur le chemin de terre. Hermione répara rapidement ses vêtements sous le regard dédaigneux de Séverus. Heureusement, la pleine lune éclairait la route. Ils étaient au milieu d'une montée et rien ne leur indiquait dans quelle direction ils devaient s'orienter pour se rendre à Camelot.

« -Que proposez-vous, sire Séverus ? » demanda Hermione. Il se retourna vivement vers elle en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi. Il l'a dévisagea un instant, mais il se rendit bien vite compte que ce serait son nom d'usage ici, au Moyen Age et qu'il valait mieux s'y habituer dès maintenant.

« -Montons sur les hauteurs, nous aurons plus de chance d'apercevoir quelque chose. »

Hermione acquiesça.

Effectivement, une fois en haut, ils purent voir un village à moins d'un kilomètre et dans le lointain se dessinait le château du Roi Arthur.

Dans le village, ils trouvèrent une auberge et avant de frapper, ils redonnèrent une taille normale à leurs valises, faisant ainsi penser à deux voyageurs venus de loin. Ainsi, ils réveillèrent l'aubergiste qui les accueillit sympathiquement malgré l'heure plus que tardive.

Un peu plus tard, chacun installé dans une chambre, ils se dirent qu'ils étaient, enfin, presque arrivés à destination et ils s'endormirent dans un sommeil profond.

Hermione se réveilla, le lendemain matin, pour voir que le soleil, qui perçait à travers les volets, était déjà haut dans le ciel. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda où elle se trouvait, tant l'endroit lui était peu familier. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Hermione se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Une petite femme replète se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres et le petit-déjeuner dans les mains. Hermione s'effaça pour laisser entrer la femme de l'aubergiste.

« -Avez-vous bien dormi, damoiselle ?

Oui très bien. J'en ai même oublié de me réveiller ! Quelle heure est-il ?

Il est onze heures, belle dame.

Oh ! Si tard ! Mon compagnon doit être déjà levé depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

En effet, damoiselle, il s'est levé à l'aube. »

Hermione remercia l'aubergiste et commença à déjeuner de bon appétit.

Séverus s'était réveillé, en effet, peu avant l'aurore. Il avait réfléchit longuement sur ce qu'il devait faire le jour même. Puis, il s'était habillé et était sorti alors que les rues de Camelot commençaient à s'animer. Il avait presque l'allure d'un vrai chevalier avec sa côte de maille, son ample cape et sa grande épée à la ceinture. Il allait chercher ce qui lui manquait pour parfaire son déguisement : un cheval.

Il se rendit donc dans les écuries de la petite ville et y acheta un cheval couleur ébène, un autre bai pour Hermione et un troisième marron pour leurs affaires.

Il installa ses chevaux dans les écuries de l'auberge et remonta chercher la gryffondor. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait en perdre du temps à toujours revenir en arrière pour elle ! La porte de sa chambre était fermée mais il entra sans même frapper.

Hermione était en train de se faire habiller par une des servantes de l'aubergiste, qui était elle-même en pleine discussion avec la gryffondor.

La petite femme fut indignée de la conduite du chevalier accompagnant une si jeune et aimable demoiselle. Elle se mit alors à apostropher sire Séverus, qui finalement n'en menait pas large. Personne ici, ne savait qu'il était l'effroyable et sarcastique maître des potions d'une école de sorcellerie. Pour ne pas se créer d'ennui, il envoya quelques excuses en direction des trois femmes et s'en retourna dans sa propre chambre. Il était plus préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de voir que par les remontrances de l'aubergiste. Une vision divine lui revenait sans cesse : Hermione Granger, en jupon quelque peu transparent se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, ses longs cheveux reposant sur sa poitrine aux contours bien dessinés et il pouvait deviner que… « Bon sang ! Ressaisis-toi Séverus ! » Il fit disparaître l'image d'Hermione pour se concentrer sur sa valise qu'il fermait.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione Granger était prête. Séverus fixa leurs peu de bagages sur un des chevaux. Il vit que la jeune femme, tout comme lui, savait déjà monter à cheval. Quel dommage, elle aurait pu s'humilier et en public en plus !

Ils se mirent en route en début d'après-midi. Il était agréable de voyager ainsi mais lorsqu'ils ne furent plus en vue du village, Séverus arrêta son cheval, et celui d'Hermione par la même occasion.

« -Nous devons cacher notre baguette et ne plus nous servir de la magie à partir de maintenant. Il n'y a que très peu de sorciers vivant par ici et se faire remarquer comme étant des magiciens serait une erreur. Je pense que nous ne serions pas très bien vu…Il faut aussi savoir d'où nous venons et qui nous sommes.

Je l'ai déjà dit à la femme de l'aubergiste tout à l'heure.

Quoi ! Mais êtes-vous inconsciente, Miss Granger ? Et si j'avais fait la même chose de mon côté, en racontant une tout autre histoire que la votre !

Ah, parce que vous, vous avez le droit de parler et pas moi ! »

Hermione ne le laissa pas répliquer et continua :

« -De toute façon, il est trop tard maintenant. Nous venons de Silésie dans l'est. Je suis la fille d'un grand seigneur prénommé Tarn et je suis en visite. Vous êtes le meilleur ami de mon père et parce qu'il est malade, c'est vous qui m'accompagnez.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Moi, le meilleur ami de votre père !

Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! Mon histoire tient la route, et c'est le principal.

Je vois. De toute façon, maintenant et grâce à votre stupidité débordante, nous devons maintenir cette histoire. »

Sans plus de concertation, il se remit en route. Hermione finit par le suivre après avoir levé les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération !


End file.
